No Way!
by GracefullyDestructive
Summary: Yugi has always been iffy with annual shows and their theme park rides. Maybe Yami can give him that little push to get over his fear? - Puzzleshipping is hinted extremely lightly. Mainly friendship.


**Hey Guys! Grace here~  
****This is just a little oneshot I have written. I hope you enjoy it! If there are any grammatical areas I do apologise! I tend to miss things when I edit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or it's characters. They are property of Kazuki Takahashi.**

**Summary: Yugi has always been iffy with annual shows and their theme park rides. Maybe Yami can give him that little push to get over his fear.**

* * *

"Are you daft?!"

"Daft? Really? What are you, an old English man from the 10th Century?"

I looked up to my 'friend' whom currently had a terrible, egotistical, smug looking smirk slapped right across his face. I composed myself and stood up nice and straight. 'Deep breaths now Yugi, Deep breaths' I thought to myself as I closed my eyes lightly and put my hands on my hips, gripping my jeans.

"Sorry"

"Um, for what?" Yami raised a brow.

"For having a bigger vocabulary than you clearly have"

Yami placed a hand over his heart and pulled the most hurt face he could muster. He's a pathetic actor.

"Ouch. That… That hurt, Yugi." I just rolled my eyes at his usual antics and spun around on my foot and headed in the only other direction I knew.

Away from him.

The loud noises of mechanical arms filled the air and screams and laughter filtered out all other noise of any general conversation. There were bodies everywhere and there all there for the same reason. To go on some annual theme park rides and waste their money away on poor quality hotdogs and fairy floss. I wasn't one of these people. I only came along to this because Yami had practically begged me. He loves these places. He loves the rides, the people, and the excitement.

"Yugi!"

'Just keep walking'

"Yugi!"

'Just keep walking'

"Yugi?".

I screamed embarrassingly loud. Fortunately for me, it was drowned out by the music currently booming from a nearby speaker. Unfortunately for me, Yami still heard it.

"What is wrong with you?!" I yelled making sure to set my pubescent voice back to man. Yami, currently laughing so hard he can barely breathe, was shaking his head trying, in his own way, to say sorry. "You didn't have to say my name so damn close to my ear. I could hear you before. And, how on earth did you catch up to me like that without me even noticing!"

"In case you haven't realised" Yami started with his hands resting on his knees and his head held down catching back his breath, flicked his eyes to mine and smiled deviously, "I'm a qualified ninja, just recently graduated."

"I see…" I rested my weight on one leg and ran my fingers through my charcoal hair, teasing it up a little. I watched as Yami finally finished his little 'laughter fit' and stood up straight allowing the flood lights catch light of his hair, making the golden bangs light up in the glow.

"So um, there's this- "

"No" I already knew what he was going to ask. And the answer is no. Just like every other year. And it will remain no for every other year too.

"Come on, Yugi. Just one ride… You'll like it, really. It's fun"

"If you think fun is being crammed into a tiny cart thing, being flung from side to side and the feeling that your inner organs have shifted. Then, sure, let's go" I grabbed his wrist and began leading us toward a ride known as the "Power Source" who's sign was by far the most obnoxious one there. It had bright neon light constantly flashing, which probably caused anyone who stared directly at it for more than 3 seconds a fit. Yami yanked back his arm and grabbed my shoulder.

"Be serious, Yugi. Clearly you have some issue with rides."

"Oh, really? When did you notice?" Yami just stared at me hard with his deep crimson eyes that seemed to see right through you when he was actually being genuine for once. They were hypnotic.

"Look, I don't know why you're so against them, but the only way to conquer a fear, is to just do it. Face it, and throw a few punches. Figuratively." He stared at me for a while; his eyes lit with something that made me just want to say yes to anything he ever asked of me again. I sighed deeply placed my hands on my hips, gripping my jeans with my fingers and took deep breaths. I nodded meekly and before I could even say yes I was pushed in line. But not the line for the Power source…

"Did you really think I'd make you ride that first?" Yami grinned. He pointed his slim finger above his head in the direction of beacon of my fear. It was a huge ship barricaded with what seemed like a cage. Seats lined down the centre in twos. The ship was attached to a huge mechanical arm which made me question how it moved. People were gathering off the ride with giddy looks on their faces and I wondered why they'd feel like that after whatever ordeal they went through. What I'll go through… oh god.

"Yugi, are you okay? You're shaking…" Yami asked me as he placed his hands over my arms trying to steady me.

"F-fine" I stuttered. My leg was twitching and my knees felt like they were going to give way any moment. I was getting cold feet. Major. "A-actually… Not fine. Not fine at all. Um, I'm just gonna- " Not even sure what I was going to do I lazily pointed in some random direction and made my move to get out of there, only, I was being held back.

"Look. You're going to be fine. It's fine. Everything; Fine." He tried to reassure me. "The line is moving, okay? We can't make the people behind us wait; we're going on the ride."

_'I just need to trust him that it will be fine. I mean, I can't live with this forever… or maybe I can. No! I can't, I have to do this. Punch fear in the face. Right in the nose, maybe break it a little-'_ Pointless thoughts flooded my mind and Yami led my by the hand toward the death tra- I mean ride. My knuckles were turning white as I grabbed his black shirt to steady my nervous legs. We seated next to each other around about the middle of the ship.  
The man who ran the ride came around shutting everyone's doors and checking they were secure. I swallowed harshly and looked around wide eyed. I saw the bar in front of me and grabbed it as tightly as possible, not even caring what kind of bacteria lurked all over it. My hands were getting sweating and were making it difficult to keep a good grip.

"Yugi, look at me…" Yami spoke softly and placed his hand over my shoulder. A turned my head slowly and lifted my eyes to his. "You seriously need to relax. The ride hasn't started yet" he chuckled lightly. I closed my eyes tightly and nodded.

Suddenly we jerked forward a bit as the ride had finally started from what felt like to me about as long as a Friday before school ended. "It's fine" Yami whispered to me. The ship started to swing slowly. After every swing they got bigger and bigger. I pushed my feet so hard on the floor below me that it hurt. Hoping this would somehow keep me up right. I was nervous, too nervous to even scream. Yami on the other hand was loose and had his hands and feet free and let himself fall against the bar keeping us safe. He looked over and smiled at me and gestured for me to let go. I shook my head violently.

"The ride isn't fun if you are only focused on holding that bar of yours" he yelled over the ride. I slowly lifted my hands from the bar and let myself lean against it as it flew downward and I slid back against the seat as the ship lay vertical in the air. I screamed, and yelled but after a while, it actually was… fun. I smiled widely as we moved quickly, backward and forward with my hair flicking madly with the wind. I felt like I was flying.

"Scream loudly if you wanna go all the way around! Let me hear those screams!" I heard the controller yell out to us as we past him on our way down. I couldn't help myself. Yami and I were screaming uncontrollably. I wanted to go all the way around. I wanted the adrenaline. The next thing I knew the ship reached its highest point and slowed right down as it made its way upside down.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" I yelled as I had to reach for the cage above me to hold me down in my seat. It only lasted a moment as the ship finally got it's way around and swung back down. After a few more swings the ride slowed down and eventually came to a stop. I was breathing heavily with a stupid smile on my face as we waited for the controller to let us out.

"Wasn't that fun?" Yami panted out.

"Yeah it was" I smiled all giddy as I stepped out of the ride.

"Okay. Well, what now?" Yami asked as we jumped off the platform. I turned to him and gave him a devilish smile.

We were in for a long night.

* * *

**A/N**

**Well, that's that. Let me know what you think, alright?  
I think I may keep writing oneshots until I feel like I can formulate a chapter worthy story. I do have a few pieces laying around but I need to edit and think about them more. **

_Please review!_


End file.
